


I've got you

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt Hummel thought he had everything. He has the little boy he always wanted but, what happened when the man of his dreams literally crashes into him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight talk of Mpreg  
Kurt is 25  
Blaine is 30  
Oliver is 3 
> 
> minor age gap 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. Taking in a deep breathe. He didn’t know how he got here. This job wasn’t part of the plan hell being a single parent wasn’t part of the plan either. Kurt looked at himself in the mirror he sighed again. He was doing this to help support his son. His little Ollie. He needed a steady income and sure working at a coffee shop wasn’t the most ideal place but, it was a start.  
He didn’t think he would be doing this alone. It as supposed to be him and Adam taking over the world. They we’re going to raise Oliver together. Kurt wanted a family, he didn’t want to be an old father. He wanted to be able to handle sports with his kids and all the help they needed. So, what did he do? He convinced Adam and before Kurt knew it Kurt was pregnant. Kurt really tried not to think about those times. He couldn’t keep doing that to himself. He was so grateful for the friends he has made in this city. He has Elliot who is truly his best friend that watches Ollie when he isn’t working or at school. Kurt had to drop out in order to raise Oliver. He couldn’t handle both.  
Santana, he met at the diner which was his first job. He quit because he couldn’t handle his boss or the hours with a newborn. The Coffee shop he works at The Bean. It’s truly a blessing for him. His hours are his he does the same 7-4 Monday through Friday. It’s not the greatest pay but, it gets him by. Today was a rough day already. He had nobody to watch his Ollie so he had to call his manager letting her know he was bringing him today. Kurt took out his phone and clicked on Meg’s name.  
“Hey Kurt, everything okay?” Meg asked 

“Hey Meg, I know it’s super last minute but, I have nobody to watch Oliver today. I know I only bring him at lest 3 times a week. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Kurt finally finished with a long breathe.

“Oh Kurt. You know we love the little bug. He’s welcome whenever you need to bring him. You’re a good worker. I know it’s hard having a 3-year-old.” 

“Thank you so much Meg. I really owe you for this.” Kurt hung up the phone and grabbed his bag.

“Okay Ollie bug. You must be a good boy for Daddy today. I know it’s a long day when you come to work with me. How about we get you a cookie and some milk?”

Ollie smiled as his father picked him. “cookie daddy.” 

Kurt nodded “that’s right buddy. Only one though.’ 

Kurt finally left the house putting Ollie into his car seat and made their way to the coffee shop. Kurt was in such a rush he didn’t realize he knocked into someone until he heard Ollie scream. 

“oh my god sir. I’m sorry.” Kurt says holding onto Ollie as he gets up making sure Ollie didn’t have any scratches on him. 

“Oh no. I should have been paying attention. Is he okay?”

The man looked at Ollie concerned. Placing his hand on the small boys back. 

“I think he’s fine just shaken up. Let me get you a coffee. I’m assuming that’s what you we’re doing before we knocked into each other.” Kurt says as he watches the man get up and brush off the ground on him. 

“I would like that. My names Blaine.” 

“Kurt.” Kurt smiled “This is Oliver but, everyone calls him Ollie.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt finally got to put Oliver down in his highchair. It’s already been a long morning. 

“Daddy no go”

“I’m sorry bug. You know I’m right here. You want to draw me a picture?” Kurt took out Oliver’s crayons and coloring book. Oliver nods at his father. 

Blaine just watches the two of them and smiles. “What can I get you Blaine? This one is on me.” 

Blaine smiles and says, “Just a medium drip please.” 

“cookie daddy.” Kurt smiles and nods at the boys. 

“B color?” Ollie asks Blaine handing him a blue crayon. 

“You want me to color with you?” Ollie nods and Blaine takes the seat next to the small boy. 

Blaine takes the crayon from Oliver and they start to color spider-man together. “hey Ollie, want to hear a secret?” 

Ollie nods “Spidey’s my favorite too.” 

Oliver claps and smiles wide. Kurt comes over with Blaine’s coffee and a cup of milk and cookie for Oliver. 

“I see someone made a new friend today.” 

“daddy daddy! B loves Spidey too. He said so.” 

“Oh really. Well Blaine you got this boy wrapped around your finger now.” Kurt laughed 

“I guess so. I’m so sorry I must cut this short. I need to get to work. Even though I’m the boss my friends are going to kill me if I’m late again. Um I really want to see you again and you too Ollie” he ruffles the boys’ hair and he   
giggles 

“Here’s my card my cell is on it. I normally come here for coffee every morning but, I just got back from a business trip.”

“Blaine hon, your rambling. Take a breather. I’m here every day besides weekends. Only Ollie won’t be here tomorrow.” Kurt smiled taking the card from Blaine. 

“just another reason for us to hang out then. I really must go. Thank you so much for the coffee. Sorry about before.” Without realizing Blaine kissed Oliver’s head and Kurt’s cheek before leaving.   
Kurt placed his hand over the spot Blaine’s lips just placed. 

“B no go” Ollie looked at Kurt with sad eyes. 

“oh bug, you’ll see him soon." Kurt put the card into his pocket making sure he remembers to text Blaine later. Work truly dragged through out the rest of the day because all he could think about was Blaine. 4pm finally came around and he gathered up Ollie’s things said goodbye to the girls and made his way home. Ollie had passed out in the car. Poor kid doesn’t get his normal naps when he goes to work with Kurt. 

He placed Ollie into his big boy bed and the boy went fast too sleep. 

Kurt took out the card Blaine had given him. 

Kurt gasped. Blaine owned Warbler records? How did he not know this? 

Kurt put Blaine’s number into his phone and started to text him. 

Kurt: Hey Blaine, It’s Kurt. Thank you for spending time with Ollie bug today. He really enjoyed it. He was so sad when you left. I’ll see you tomorrow, though right?” 

Blaine was leaving the office when he got the text from Kurt and smiled. 

Blaine: Hey, it was no problem. He’s a special little boy. I’m sure I’ll see him soon. And yes, I’ll be there. Same spot. 

Kurt: He passed out the second I put him into his car seat. He kept asking for you. I really felt so bad. I know your busy with work. 

Blaine: Maybe I can come over after work. Just to spend some time with him before bed? 

Kurt smiled then types.

Kurt: I don’t see why not. My friend Elliot is watching him tomorrow. But, at lest I get to see you in the morning. 

Blaine blushed. This man was really going to drive him crazy. 

Blaine: that indeed. See you tomorrow Kurt. 

Kurt: See you tomorrow Blaine <3


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up with a start. Another day at the coffee shop. Elliot should be here any minute to take care of Ollie for the day. He always misses his little bug when he’s at work. But he knows he always has fun with his Uncle El. 

Just as Kurt was about to change the door opened. He gave Elliot a key the second he got this place. He needed someone he trusted to look after Ollie. 

“hey Kurtie.” Elliot says shutting the door. 

“hey El. So, you know the drill. He needs his naps today he had a long day yesterday. I must get going. I can’t miss Blaine.” Elliot looks at Kurt confused. “Blaine?”   
Ollie giggles hearing Blaine’s name. “B!” 

“I met him at the coffee shop yesterday. We sort of ran into each other. I got him a coffee and he bonded with Ollie. It was so cute El. I can’t explain it.” 

Elliot just smiles at Kurt “Wow. I wasn’t expecting that Kurt. Go get your mans. I’ll keep this little one in line today.” 

“thank you. You really are amazing. Love you both.” Kurt says leaving the apartment.

Kurt left rushing to work once again. Making sure he doesn’t bump into anyone this time. Meg smiles when she sees Kurt. 

“Hey their lover boy. Your man’s waiting for you.” Meg says with a laugh. 

Kurt smiles seeing Blaine in the same spot as yesterday. Kurt walked over and put his hands-on Blaine’s shoulders. “Good morning coffee boy.” 

Blaine smiles when he sees that its Kurt. “Good morning to you too. How’s Ollie?” 

Kurt smiled “he’s with Elliot. My best friend Elliot I told you about last night. I can’t take him to work every day.” 

Blaine nodded. Kurt handed Blaine his coffee and this time Blaine payed for it. 

“So you said I could see Ollie later?” Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt nods “If you would like to come over for dinner I don’t see why not. I just Blaine I can’t make you any promises what this is. I work crazy hours. Shit I have a son.”   
Kurt didn’t know how to let people in and Blaine realized that. 

“Let me cook dinner for the two of you. Like a family date.” Blaine says with a laugh taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Family date? You really are a weird one Blaine Anderson.” Kurt giggles. 

“I’m just trying to make a good first impression. I really must get going. Text me your address when you can. I’ll see you later Kurt.” Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek before leaving.

Kurt smiles and watches Blaine leave. This man was really going to be the death of him. Luckily for Kurt his day went quickly by texting Blaine throughout the day. He was spending time with his by tonight. Kurt knew he couldn’t get ahead of himself. He had no idea what Blaine’s real intentions we’re out of all of this. He was just going to take it all one day at a time. He knew Blaine will start asking questions about how he head Oliver. He didn’t know how Blaine will take it. He doesn’t want to scare him away. 

Kurt finally left work. He needed to go home and shower. He needed to straighten up. He wanted to make a good first impression. Kurt opened the door and smiled when he saw Ollie cuddled up against Elliot watching the Little mermaid. 

“hello boys.” “Daddy!” Ollie got up from the couch and ran over to Kurt. Kurt scooped him up in his arms. 

“I missed you Ollie bug. Guess who’s coming over tonight?” Kurt says with a smile. 

“B!” Kurt smiles and kisses Ollie on his forehead. 

“El would you be able to stay while I shower? I don’t want to leave him alone. Even though the tv will distract him. I want to get this coffee smell off me.” Kurt asked Elliot pleading. 

“Of course. We need to finish our movie anyway. Right Ollie?” 

“Right.” The two boys go back to the couch while Kurt showers and changes coming back a half hour later. 

“looking good Kurtie. This little one started to dose off before the credits.” Elliot says slowly getting up trying not to wake up Oliver. 

“Let him sleep. He’ll want to stay up when Blaine gets here. Was he good today?” 

“You know he’s always good. He’s literally a mini you. It’s kind of scary.” 

Kurt laughs. Elliot wasn’t wrong. He sees himself in Oliver more and more each day. 

“I should get going before Blaine gets here. Have fun tonight. Just be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt. Especially Ollie.” Kurt nods kissing Elliot’s cheek and thanking him again before he left. 

Kurt was able to clean up a bit while Ollie was sleeping. Kurt smiled over at his son sleeping on the couch. He knew he had to be careful with letting Blaine. He couldn’t let Ollie get heart broken.   
Kurt is taken out of his thoughts when he hears a knock on the door. Surprisingly Oliver is still asleep when Kurt goes to open the door. Seeing Blaine with a bunch of bags and flowers. 

“For you.” Blaine says with a smile and hands Kurt the red and yellow roses. 

“Oh Blaine they really are beautiful. Let me help you and put them in something. I’m sorry Ollie fell asleep while he was watching a movie with Elliot. If you want, you can wake him up. I know he’s really excited to see you.” 

Blaine smiles at Kurt and follows him into the kitchen placing the bags on the table. Kurt places the flowers in a vase. Blaine walks over to the couch kneeling brushing his hand over Ollie’s blonde hair. The boy looked so peaceful sleeping. 

Oliver starts to move around when he feels Blaine’s hand. 

“B?” Ollie says rubbing his eyes. Blaine smiles and picks up the sleepy boy. 

“You have a good nap Spidey? I have something for you but, you have to promise me to take very good care of it.” 

Oliver nods leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine walks over to one of the bags Kurt smiles at them as he takes out the things for dinner. “Pizza?” Kurt questions 

Blaine just smiled and takes out the gift he has for Ollie. 

Oliver gasps when he saw the Spider-man action figure. 

“daddy its Spider-man. Look what B got me?” Oliver said excitedly grabbing for the toy. 

“I see bug. What do you say to Blaine?” Kurt says smiling 

“thank you, B., I love it.” Ollie says wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck hugging him tightly. 

“You are very welcome Ollie. I told you he was my favorite too. Now you can have him, forever right?” Blaine says 

Ollie smiles. “I hungry.” 

“Well good thing we’re making pizza tonight. You want to help Ollie?” Kurt asked his son who was watching Blaine open his toy. 

Ollie nods when Blaine hands him the Spider-man toy. “Okay bug go wash your hands.” Kurt says 

Oliver runs off to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

Kurt walks over to Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses his cheek “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Blaine sighs into the touch and brings his hands to hold Kurt close. 

“I wanted too. He loved it. That’s all that mattered. Why don’t we get this pizza started?” Kurt smiled letting Blaine get up. 

“I’m ready daddy!” Oliver says showing off his clean hand. 

“Great. Let’s get this pizza party started.” Blaine says with a smile. 

Oliver moves over his small step stool so that he can reach the counter and stand in the middle of Kurt and Blaine. This was real. This was happening and Kurt was finally happy. He didn’t know how long this would last but, all he knew was that he wanted this moment to last forever. 

The pizza’s we’re finally baking in the oven while Ollie was playing with his toy while Kurt and Blaine, we’re able to talk. 

“You really raised an amazing little boy Kurt. I could never be as good of a father than you are. You did all this by yourself. I just how?” Blaine asked sadly 

“Thank you. He really is special. I got lucky. I um when I got pregnant. Yes, I have the gene. It wasn’t easy. I mean Adam was there but, he never wanted it. He did it for me. I wouldn’t trade Oliver for anything. Sure, the beginning was hard. I had my friends and my parents but, I didn’t have anyone to share his first with and I think that’s when it really hit me. I was alone.” 

Blaine nodded. He didn’t understand he wasn’t a single father but, he wanted to be there for Kurt. He wanted to hopefully be that other father for Ollie one day. He knew it was still early and they haven’t even been on an officially first date yet. Blaine knew this is what he wanted. 

“I’m not going to ask you to stay. You have an option to leave Blaine. I don’t know what’s making you stay.” Kurt finishes when the timer for the pizza goes off. Blaine sighs he really wanted to finish this conversation.   
Blaine got up to take the pizzas out. Taking out plates to place them on. He lets Kurt cut Oliver’s up and he places two slices on their plates. 

“Thank you for this Blaine really. I can tell Ollie is having a good time. How is it bug? Is it yummy?” Kurt asked with a smile. 

Ollie just nods as he takes another bite. 

Blaine kept eat watching Kurt and Ollie interact. He couldn’t help but, smile at the two of them. He really wanted to keep talking with Kurt to figure out where they we’re heading. He didn’t want Kurt to do this alone. 

Oliver finished and started to yawn. 

“Okay bug, it’s bath time and then maybe Blaine can read you a story before bed.” Oliver just nods. He knew he had a long day with Elliot. He knew Oliver was ready for bed. 

Blaine got up to clean everything up from dinner and Kurt took Oliver to the bathroom to get him ready for a bath. Blaine finished up as Kurt came out of the bathroom wit a freshly bathed Oliver in some pajamas. 

“I cleaned up. I hope that was okay?” Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine’s cheek

“Thank you. Wanna get this little one into bed?” Kurt asked and Blaine smiled. 

They walk into Oliver’s room. Kurt put Oliver down onto his bed. “Okay bug, just one story okay. You had a long day and even with your nap I can tell your tired. Pick something out and Blaine can read it too you.”   
Oliver gets up from his bed and picks out his favorite book “if you give a mouse a cookie.” Oliver smiles walking over to Blaine who was sitting in the rocking chair while Kurt took a seat on Oliver’s bed. Ollie hands him the book and climbs up into his lap. Kurt smiles “he gets really clingy this time of night. I’m sorry.” 

Blaine just nods and starts to read as Ollie snuggles closer to Blaine. The little boy was so tired he fell asleep before he finished the book. Kurt smiled picking Ollie up from Blaine and placing him into bed leaning over and kissing his son. “goodnight little bug. I love you so much.” Blaine smiles and kisses him on the head. “Goodnight Spidey. See you soon.” 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and leads them into the living room sitting on the couch. “I had a lot of fun tonight Kurt. About earlier. I can’t promise you it won’t be easy. We’ll mess up. One thing I can promise is I’m not going anywhere. I can’t explain how I’m feeling right now. You make me feel whole. You and Oliver, my missing puzzle pieces.” 

Kurt just looks deeply into Blaine’s eyes not trust his voice. 

“I can’t promise perfection Blaine. I can’t I don’t know what you truly want out of this. I just I’m so in over my head already. I don’t want to get hurt again.”   
Blaine shook his head. “I won’t let that happen.” 

Kurt smiles. He was being so brave so bold. Blaine had him. He had him since the minute they met and he knew this was fast. He couldn’t let Blaine slip away. 

Blaine leans in not wanting to scare Kurt he gives him the chance to back away and when he doesn’t, he knows he has this. Their lips connect and it’s like everything around them has stopped. It’s like only the two of them are in the room. Blaine lifts his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek and deepens the kiss even more. 

Kurt pulls away and looks into Blaine’s eyes once more. Blaine leans their foreheads against each other trying to breathe normally.

“I don’t need perfection. I need you.” 

Leaning in again to kiss Kurt like his life dependent on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm switching up the story a bit and making it through Oliver's point of view. I was really stuck for a while not really sure how to go about it. Each chapter will either be a different flash back or current time. I wanted to really thank my friend Shannon for the idea and listening to me ramble and be annoyed through out it all. She was the one that gave me this idea. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm not really sure how long I will make this but, for now lets go on this crazy ride together-Lyla 
> 
> In this chapter this is how Blaine tells Ollie he's going to propose to Kurt and asks Ollie if he could be his Papa. This is all in Oliver's point of view.

Nobody said family was ever normal. I grew up with just dad and I for the longest time. Then he met Blaine my step-dad. I was only 4 when they met at the coffee shop Dad worked at. It’s funny thinking about it, I really don’t remember my life before Blaine. I know Blaine isn’t my real Papa. Dad doesn’t really talk about him. Which I rather Dad be happy. Blaine became such a normal part of our lives. He was always around. Always spending nights with us watching movies. Daddy was truly the happiest around Blaine. My most favorite memory is when Papa asked Daddy to marry him and asked to adopt me and be my Papa. 

Blaine was staying with us for a while at this point. Dad loves waking up with him and making breakfast before he leaves for work. I was 5 at this point. Daddy was with Blaine for 2 years, to me it felt like a life time. Blaine was already my favorite person. 

Basically, daddy was already at work at this point of the day and Blaine stayed home from work. I could tell something was off truly and it was making me nervous.

“Bee are you okay?”

Blaine just laughed nervously. I knew something wasn’t right. 

“I just I don’t know how to say Oliver.” 

He ran his hand through his hair. I look at him. He never calls me my full name never. 

“I um. You never call me Oliver. Are you leaving us? Are you leaving Daddy?” I start to get nervous and start crying. 

“Oh Spidey. No no.” 

Blaine takes me in his arms and hugs me. 

“It’s actually the complete opposite.” 

Blaine smiles reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out a ring box. I gasp. He’s going to propose to Daddy. 

“Your gonna propose to Daddy?” 

Blaine nods he opens the box to show me the ring. It’s truly was beautiful. A simple black rimmed with 3 stones on it. 

“What are the stones?” 

I asked confused because they we’re different colors.

“It’s all of our birthstones. Connecting us as a family.” I smile. “A family? You’ll be my Papa?” Blaine just nods and tears start to fall. I hugged him so tightly. Blaine hugged back I can tell he was crying. He made Daddy so happy I knew he was our forever family. 

Blaine pulled away a little to look at me.

“I can’t promise you perfection Spidey. I told your Daddy that when we first started dating. I told him that as long as we’re together it will all work out. You have been my son the second laid eyes on you. I just didn’t know it yet. I didn’t know knocking into you and your father that day was going to change my life. Thank you for loving me Ollie. “

Blaine finished with more tears in his eyes.

“Bee, you have been my Papa for a while now. Daddy wouldn’t just trust anyone with me. Believe me I know how over protective he is. I love you and Daddy so much and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I say smiling. 

“Thank you for letting me be your Papa.” Blaine says smiling and hugging me again. 

Later that week, Daddy and Bee went on a date while Auntie San watched me. I knew what was happening. I knew when Blaine winked at me when they we’re leaving. 

“Love you Papa. Love you Daddy’ I said. 

Daddy had no idea of our conversation. He hasn’t heard me call Blaine papa yet. I just smiled when Daddy turned around looking at me almost in tears. Blaine placed his hand on Daddy’s back. 

“Love you more bug.” Daddy said. 

“Love you most Spidey.” 

They both smile and leave after that. 

I tried to stay up till they got home that night. I really wanted too see Daddy’s ring and his reaction. I fell asleep watch Far From home (Best Spider-man movie ever!) I don’t remember what time it was when they came home. I heard the door open when I slowly start to wake up. Rubbing my eyes. 

“Daddy? Papa? 

Daddy just laughs and comes over to scoop me up and I giggled. 

“Daddy loves you so so much Bug. You knew, didn’t you?” 

I blushed and I looked over at Bee and see the ring on Daddy’s finger. I smiled taking his hand and looking at the ring. 

“It’s beautiful Daddy. I did. Papa told me this morning when you we’re at work.” 

“I love you both so much.” Daddy said with tears in his eyes. 

That very moment I knew that was when two became three and it was going to stay that way forever.


End file.
